


Люди в масках

by leoriel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Diggle Wearing the Hood, Gen, M/M, Silence, War, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel





	Люди в масках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Masked Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982301) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Стрела в сердце убивает не менее верно, чем пуля, но почему-то данный способ убийства казался Дигглу чище.  
Убийство по определению не бывает «чистым». Убийство – это металл, калечащий плоть. Кровь и гной, сочащиеся из ран, пока ткани не омертвеют, а тело не откажет окончательно.  
Диггл не питал иллюзий. Но убийство с помощью лука и стрел было совсем не таким, как с помощью огнестрела. Возможно, дело было в звучании: щелчок отпущенной тетивы гораздо тише, чем грохот оружейного выстрела. Возможно, дело все-таки было в мотивах; Джон убивал людей раньше, только, в отличие от Оливера, он не мог точно знать, что они виновны.  
А возможно, дело было в том, что Джон теперь наблюдал за смертью со стороны. Гораздо проще делать вид, что стрела – лишь безупречное средство безболезненно отнимать жизни, когда они не на твоей совести. Ты избавляешь мир от злодеев, никого не убив.  
В армии его научили: никогда не бери на себя вину за причиненное другими зло. У тебя будет достаточно своих мертвецов, нет нужды прибавлять к ним чужих. Вот только вернувшись с одной войны, Джон ввязался в новую. Маленькую личную войну Оливера Куина. Не менее грязную, но совершенно иного толка. Несмотря на то, что Оливер был чертовски упрям, Джон редко мог поспорить с его выбором целей и способов убийства.  
У Оливера был дар, и Оливер хотел разделить его, попросив Джона помочь ему очистить город. Много воды утекло с тех пор, как Диггл последний раз настолько ясно видел свою цель, чувствовал, что делает именно то, что необходимо. Нельзя сказать, что он полностью одобрял то количество трупов, что Оливер оставлял за собой, но пока тот не убивал невиновных, Диггл мог с этим смириться. Оливер не просил убивать за него. А Диггл не чувствовал вины за отнятые другим солдатом жизни. Какой в этом смысл?

***

Диггл не особо ладил с луком. Оливер показал ему пару приемов, и этого хватило бы, чтобы изобразить мстителя в зеленом капюшоне, если потребуется убедить полицию, что Оливер Куин – совершенно точно не тот парень, которого они ищут. Оливер настаивал на том, что этого мало. Обучение в его исполнении гораздо больше походило на состязание, чем на тренировки. Оливер поправлял его осанку, положение рук, учил концентрироваться и просчитывать траекторию выстрела. Иногда Дигглу хотелось спросить: «А кто тебя-то этому научил?», – но он знал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
Настал тот день: Дигглу пришлось облачиться в чужую одежду. Оливер был довольно накачанным, но Диггл – крупнее, так что костюм немного жал в груди и ногах, сковывая движения.  
Когда он посмотрел на свое отражение, лицо, скрытое капюшоном, показалось неправильным. Ненастоящим.  
Диггл повернулся, и Оливер со всех сторон его осмотрел, а потом кивнул и улыбнулся, как всегда, уголками губ. Черт его знает, о чем он думал.  
Пора было выдвигаться: Оливеру – на вечеринку с кучей потенциальных свидетелей, Дигглу предстояло не менее эффектное появление.  
Все прошло без сучка и задоринки.  
Покончив с делами, Диггл вдруг замер и посмотрел по сторонам. С этой точки открывался отличный обзор на несколько кварталов: он увидел наркоторговца, перебившего во время войн за территорию всех конкурентов, сутенера, специализировавшегося на девочках-подростках, пару бандитов, явно явившихся сюда, чтобы выбивать карточные долги. И вдруг (всего на мгновение) Диггл подумал, что мог бы с ними покончить. Перестрелять их всех и исчезнуть – никто никогда его не найдет.  
В ту секунду, пока он стоял наверху, и его лицо было скрыто зеленым капюшоном, ему подумалось, что это убийство ничем не будет отличаться от убийств Оливера. Словно он, Диггл, будет совершенно тут не при чем.  
Он встряхнул головой, прогоняя опасные мысли, и исчез прежде, чем кто-то мог пойти по его следу.

***

Они думали, что Джон продлит контракт. Да, он мог демобилизоваться, он достаточно повоевал за свою страну, но уж больно он был хорош. Такие парни не уходят по доброй воле (так они думали).  
Одной из главных причин, почему Джон был настолько хорош, было то, что он знал, когда нужно остановиться, и не брался за ту работу, которую не мог выполнить. Шел только на разумный риск.  
С тех пор, как Диггл начал убивать, каждый убитый им человек преследовал его, приходил в кошмарах. Лежа в постели, он гадал, какими они были при жизни, ради чего сражались. Кого они оставили в родной земле, кто будет по ним горевать, проклиная имя убийцы.  
Со временем стало легче. Джон все реже и реже думал о мертвых. Ему показалось, что это добрый знак, он идет на поправку.  
Пока однажды не понял, что не чувствует больше совсем ничего. Тогда стало ясно, что ему необходимо демобилизоваться при первой же возможности.  
Не мог он больше так жить. Не мог, если не хотел потерять самого себя. Так что он уехал до того, как это зашло слишком далеко.  
При демобилизации Джон не назвал никакой официальной причины ухода со службы; положенный срок вышел, так что он имел полное право вернуться домой, если хотел.  
Он пообещал себе, что найдет себе непыльную работенку в службе безопасности и забудет о годах, проведенных среди крови и пуль, постепенно придет в себя.  
Вышло немного иначе.

***

После того как Дигглу удалось выдать себя за мстителя в зеленом капюшоне, они решили отметить успех. Оливер принес бутылку шампанского и поблагодарил его за то, что Диггл сегодня для него сделал.  
Они выпили. Шампанское было хорошее, но Диггл не стал спрашивать, сколько оно стоит. Оливер, скорее всего, и сам не знал.  
Тогда Диггл рассказал ему, почему ушел из армии. Что понял о себе и чего испугался. Рассказывая свою историю, Диггл пытался прочитать выражение лица собеседника, убедиться, что Оливер не решил, что это очередная нотация или нравоучение. Ему просто хотелось поделиться с ним чем-нибудь, чтобы Оливер понял, как и почему он тут очутился.  
Он рассказал Оливеру о том, как отчаялся настолько, что был готов уничтожать зло вокруг любыми средствами, но не знал других средств, кроме запугивания и насилия. Ему хотелось крови, но он не хотел, чтобы она ослепляла его. Рассказывал, как так вышло, что он согласился на эту самоубийственную миссию.  
Он хотел поделиться своей историей с Оливером, чтобы тот мог поделиться своей. Отчаянно хотелось понять, что же такого с Оливером приключилось.  
Тот лишь молчаливо его выслушал. Сочувственно, с должным уважением и без осуждения. Но стоило Дигглу закончить, как Оливер кивнул и подлил ему еще шампанского.  
Диггл вздохнул и посмотрел на свой бокал – на поднимающиеся вверх пузырьки. На мгновение ему показалось, что они похожи: он знает, чем руководствуется мститель в зеленом капюшоне, увидел мир его глазами. Только он не имел ни малейшего представления, что творится в голове у Оливера.  
Диггл залпом осушил свой бокал, поставил на стол и попросил налить еще.


End file.
